cute
by mayberen
Summary: the day alice cullen meets her soulmate. [ femslash — alice cullen x oc — one-shot ]


From the moment Alice Cullen laid her butterscotch colored eyes upon the hazel green ones of Thalia Clark she knew she had found her soulmate.

It was this instant connection. One that made her feel weightless and yet so incredibly afraid. Afraid that something would happen to the girl and Alice didn't know if she could live with that. Yet it was so _incredibly_ powerful she wondered how she had ever lived _without_ it. She felt love grow in her chest like the most beautiful flower, and she knew that she'd never let anything happen to the girl.

It was soon after they had first moved to Forks ─ this small, rainy town located in Washington that wasn't even on most maps. Alice remembered she was sulking, having just found out that there was not a mall in the town and therefore she'd only be able to go shopping on weekends, and not daily like she was used to.

During one of her classes someone was daring enough to sit next to her, one of the new extremely gorgeous Cullen kids as some of the other kids called them, and Alice was so entranced by the tall brunette sitting next to her that she completely missed the way the girl had frozen and gazed at her suspiciously.

Alice had smiled, and when the girl gave her a relucent small smile back the breath that Alice did not need left her in a rush, leaving her breathless and feeling as though the whole world had stopped just to let her stare at the beauty sitting next to her for the rest of eternity.

"How did I not see this coming?" She found herself whispering, eyes studying every inch of the girls face, committing it to memory, while her mind raced faster than any human's ever could, wondering why she had not seen herself meeting her soulmate. Seeing the confusion swimming around in those hazel green eyes that Alice knew she'd never forget, she grinned and decided to think about her lack of a vision later. "Sorry, I'm Alice."

Narrowing her eyes, the girl faced the front of the classroom and simply said, "Thalia."

Alice frowned, wondering if perhaps she had done something to offend her and the other half wondering if perhaps the girl just didn't like talking much. If that was the case, Alice wouldn't mind. She could talk enough for the both of them.

"Well, _Thalia_ , nice outfit," Alice commented, chin in hand as she focused her attention solely on the girl next to her. There wasn't anything special about Thalia's outfit, just a simple pair of dark jeans paired with a washed-out red v-neck shirt and a dark blue flannel. While Alice would never be caught dead wearing that outfit, Thalia seemed to make it work. But that didn't mean Alice was not dragging that girl to the mall with her.

Thalia merely shrugged and Alice let out a sigh, frustrated with how the girl wouldn't talk to her.

They sat in silence for almost the whole class, neither girls paying attention as Alice was too busy staring at Thalia, while the aforementioned girl stared at the wall, dark eyebrows pulled together, appearing deep in thought. When she spoke Alice's eyes widened a bit, too fast for any human to notice.

"Why were you sad?"

"What?"

Thalia continued to stare ahead and her shoulders moved up and down, the movement so small the only reason Alice saw was because of her enhanced sight. "Earlier. Before I came to sit down, you looked a bit sad."

"Oh," Alice waved a small delicate pale hand before it came back to support her head, a frown pulling at her pink lips. "I just found out that there wasn't a mall in town."

Thalia glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, an eyebrow raised and lips twitching in what appeared to be amusement. "Really?"

"I like to shop, okay?" The pixie like vampire said defensively, voice rising an octave higher than normal in embarrassment.

Thalia's lips parted and she laughed. Alice swore if her heart was still beating it would have stopped. "You're cute."

Both girls froze after realizing what Thalia had just said. She frowned, swiftly turning back to face the front and Alice panicked, not wanting the girl to go back to ignoring her. So she said the first thing that came naturally to her. "You're beautiful."

Alice resisted the urge to smile smugly when she heard Thalia's heart beat quicken and saw her cheeks become tinted with red. The brunette narrowed her eyes at Alice's failed attempt at hiding her glee and she huffed.

"I know."


End file.
